Translate:LISA RPG Вики (EN → RU)/Бадди
Бадди — приёмная дочь Брэда Армстронга и единственная известная женщина в Олате. Она играет важную роль в сюжете, с её похищения начинается сюжет игры. Её роль как протагониста возрастает в LISA: THE JOYFUL. Данные *Имя: Бадди Армстронг *Боевое искусство: Атаки, основанные на выживании *В прошлом занималась: Ничем *Любит: Небо *Любимая еда: Просроченный леденец, однажды отхлыставший её по щекам *Больше всего не любит: Чувствовать себя зажатой (в ловушке) Бадди очень любопытна. Внешность и личность Впервые Бадди появляется в виде ребёнка, когда её обнаружил Брэд, с возрастом у неё отрастают длинные волосы, она обзаводится розовым пончо и маской, в которой иногда появляется на улице вместе с Брэдом. Она дико любопытная, и чем дальше она заходит, то тем больше заявляет другим, что её решения должны беспрекословно исполняться вне зависимости от того, нравятся они людям или нет. На протяжении игры её внешность постепенно изменяется: её пончо будет разодрано, волосы соберутся в хвост, а на лице появятся большие царапины. По ходу игры она меняет своё отношение к Брэду, в основном, потому что она не одобряет его насильственных методов решения проблем и от осознания нависшей над ними обстановки. Она наращивает негатив по отношению к Брэду из-за излишней впечатлительности и собственной юности, на это также повлияли годы изоляции. Стики даже говорит: «Годы, проведённые в изоляции, сделали её ещё лучше». Она говорит всем вокруг о том, что самое главное — она жива, Брэд старается игнорировать эту информацию... во благо или во вред. Бадди говорит о пристрастии Брэда к Радости и в зависимости от того, захотите вы остаться радостным или нет, то это не повлияет на исход событий, когда дело дойдёт до осмотра Брэда. История Бадди является дочерью Доктора Ядо, которая была рождена исключительно для разжигания войны, деморализации людей и улучшения авторитета доктора Ядо. Из этого следует, что все события Lisa: The Painful были частью плана доктора создать мир, состоящий лишь из мутантов, и Бадди должна была стать катализатором, отправной точкой в его создании. LISA: THE PAINFUL Бадди впервые была обнаружена младенцем в пустыне главным героем игры, Брэдом Армстронгом. Он воспитывает её с самого детства. Несмотря на некоторые трудности в воспитании, Брэд хорошо относится к Бадди. Однажды он возвращается домой и видит, что его дом превращён в руины, друг Чикс помер, Рик, Стики и, что важнее всего, Бадди пропали без вести. После проигрыша от Волли и похода через пещеры Брэд и Бадди воссоединяются на некоторое время, но реакция Бадди не оправдала надежд Брэда. Она обижается на него за то, что Брэд постоянно держал её взаперти дома и отказывается вернуться вместе с ним. Их беседу прервала засада Бузза, который подкинул Брэду три дозы радости, от чего Брэд "заплыл" и у него начались галлюцинации. Во время галлюцинаций Бадди сбегает от всех на необитаемый остров, где встречает старого и иссохшего Марти Армстронга. Брэд замечает двоих и, убив Марти под действием Радостно-пылкой ярости, гонится за Бадди, узнав, что она направилась в самое сердце Рандо — в земли Рандо. В развязке сюжета игры Брэд спасает друзей Бадди от мистера Ангонели, который всё ещё жив, несмотря на свой почтенный возраст. Отец Стики считает, что нападение Бадди и шрамы на лице, полученные в поединках, являются чем-то исторически значимым для всех. Перед тем, как мистер Ангонели собирался нанести серьёзный удар, Брэд убил его, пока Бадди продолжала путешествие в земли Рандо. В конце концов единственное, что осталось у Брэда и Бадди — армия Рандо, включаю его самого. После этих событий Брэд убивает всех солдат армии Рандо и жёстко избивает его самого. Брэд всё ещё сохраняет надежду на то, что отношения между ним и Бадди наладятся; Бадди отвергает Брэда как отца и как друга. Именно в этот момент игра заканчивается на том моменте, когда Брэд мутирует, к нему еле-еле приближается Бадди, и с этого момента начинаются события JOYFUL. LISA: THE JOYFUL Читайте больше: LISA: THE JOYFUL Бадди просыпается, мутировавший Брэд пытается её убить, теперь она вынуждена отбиваться. Их встречу прерывает Буззо, который спасает Бадди жизнь. Она бежит от той кровавой бойни, которую вызвал Брэд в конце LISA: THE PAINFUL, и натыкается на группу налётчиков. Рандо спасает после засады рейдеров Радостных Мутантов и образует с Бадди своего рода братскую связь, защищая её в то время, пока она спит. Рандо и Бадди направились в убежище, но после того, как Бадди по ошибке убила охранников Рандо, перепутав их с преступниками, он решает расстаться с ней, отправившись в Олат. Как случайно выяснилось, там находится большая стена, исписанная именами местных руководителей, которая является границей между Западным и Восточным Олатом. Рандо объясняет предназначение данной преграды так: это таблица, на которой изображены имена командирова из Восточного Олата, сильные командиры вверху, слабые командиры внизу. Бадди решает, что сможет уничтожить всех, чьи имена указаны на стене, несмотря на опасения Рандо, для того, чтобы стать королевой города. На полпути Рандо решает, что путешествовать с Бадди стало слишком опасно и бессмысленно, ему больше хочется защищать кого-то вроде неё, особенно после её оскорблений в адрес Брэда. Рандо покидает компанию Бадди, и она снова остаётся одна. Бадди и Рандо воссоединились опять после того, как в начале игры он спас её от атаки рейдеров. Она находит его подвешенным над ямой после того, как рейдеры связали его колючей проволокой и попыталась спасти его, несмотря на мольбы о свободе. Главарь банды Боло пошёл к Бадди, которая застряла, держась за колючую проволоку в попытках спасти Рандо от падения в яму. Именно в этот момент игрок делает выбор: позволить Рандо упасть, отпустив верёвку, или держаться за колючую проволоку. Продолжить держать Рандо кричит на Бадди, чтобы она отпустила верёвку, Бадди в ответ спокойно заявляет, что всё будет хорошо, так как она собирается спасти его. Экран становится панорамным после того, как Боло подходит к Бадди, но перед тем, как мутанты Радости подходят к Бадди, она прыгает и каким-то образом убивает Боло. Рандо рассказывает Бадди правду об охранниках в начале игры, и Бадди отпустила верёвку, позволив Рандо упасть на дно ямы, тем самым оставив ему очень тяжёлые травмы. Отпустить Перед тем, как отпустить верёвку, Бадди извиняется перед Рандо, но тот понял её лишь после того, как Рандо начал падать. Затем Бадди направляет свой взор на Боло и начинает драться с ним. Если вы решить скинуть Рандо в яму и начать бороться с Боло учтите, что он сможет наслать множество негативных эффектов от падения, действиями которых является повышенный урон. Конец списка После того, как все лидеры Олата умерли, Бадди отправилась на запад от Списка и находит Ядо, играющего на трубе в компании своей новой пассии. Ядо был удивлён, что Бадди смогла сделать на этот момент и командует возлюбленной напасть на Бадди. Прежде, чем Бадди убила мутанта, Бузз обращает внимание Бадди на себя и просит её найти Ядо и получить от него вакцину, которая бы остановила распространение мутации Радости. Вняв совету Бузза, Бадди продолжает путь и сталкивается с Ядо, который сидит на троне, обтянутом кожей мутанта. Бадди настаивает на том, что хочет свергнуть с трона Ядо, но он не хотел с ней бороться. После этого Ядо получил травму, а у Бадди заболела голова, Ядо нападает и наносит весьма серьёзный урон. После того, как повреждения достигли определённого порога, Бадди начинает бредить и "бороться" с Рандо в форме цветка. После победы над Рандо (и над Ядо) Бадди в галлюцинациях рассуждает о Брэде. Когда галлюцинации проходят, Бадди стоит перед раненным Ядо и разрывает его трон из кожи и плоти. На вопросы Бадди Ядо о том, кто он такой, он говорит о том, что является её отцом, создателем Радостного мира, в котором она живёт. Перед тем, как продолжить диалог, Ядо сбил меч с карниза, сброшенный Буззом, который пострадал после боя с возлюбленной Ядо. Бадди спросила его, действительно ли Ядо является её отцом. Бузз заверяет Бадди, что Ядо — просто старикан с поехавшей крышей, уточнив, что Брэд наставлял Бадди на путь истинный. Бузз извинился Бадди, медленно мутировавшей от попадания в организм Радости. После того, как Бадди разобралась с Буззом, она перестала принимать вакцины Ядо под действием галлюцинаций, связанных с Рандо и Брэдом, они уговаривали её остаться и мутировать, став королевой Олата. Здесь перед игроком предстаёт выбор: не слушать их (принять вакцину) или последовать их совету (мутировать). Концовка с вакциной Бадди принимает вакцину и не превращается в мутанта. Используя рог Ядо, она отстреливает полчища мутантов и приносит некоторое подобие мира в Олат. Бадди хоронит Рандо и зачинает сына, его отец неизвестен. Также там можно обнаружить мутанта Брэда, его роль во время этих событий неизвестна и он может оказаться галлюцинацией, учитывая тот факт, что в долине есть и другие могилы. Концовка с мутацией Бадди остаётся в долине, действие вакцины заканчивается, и она возвышается среди мутантов. Мутант Брэд обнаружен разорванным напополам, половины его тела были обнаружены в противоположных концах долины. Мутант Бадди увидела подвешенный труп Дастина и одержимых Радостью мутантов. Помимо этого, вне зависимости от обстоятельств, Бадди решила спасти Рандо от падения, в это время Боло нападает на неё; в своих галлюцинациях она стоит с ребёнком в руках, этого же ребёнка можно увидеть в концовке с вакцинацией. Заметки * В трейлере LISA Бадди носит маску, это видно, когда она расспрашивает Брэда, Рика, Стики и Чикс, если они соберутся вместе после убийства мистера Коллинза. * Бадди российского (или североазиатского) происхождения.@Dingalinggames are brad and buddy any specific ethnicity? * Её имя (Buddy с английского — друг, приятель) в сравнении с её агрессивным характером по отношению к людям даже по сравнению с жителями Олата выглядит очень иронично. * Buddy is Dingaling's least favorite character. @Dingalinggames Who is the absolute worst person in any game you've made? * Бадди является самым нелюбимым персонажем Динг-э-линга. @Dingalinggames Who is the absolute worst person in any game you've made? * Родителями Бадди являются доктор Ядо и умершая женщина в Лаборатории Радости. @Dingalinggames is there a confirm on who Sweetheart is? And who are Buddy's parents * Дингэлинг не уверен, что она может побороть Сатану, но нисколько не сдерживает её. @Dingalinggames Could Buddy defeat Satan/Mike? * Бадди была мохнатым ребёнком. @Dingalinggames How old is Buddy? I keep seeing fanart with her boobs hanging out of a napkin sized poncho, its freaking me out * Бадди — совокупность Мессии. @Dingalinggames Love The Way Buddy Is portrayed in Joyful incredibly realistic to Her Situation. Does she have a Bit of a Messiah complex? * Одной из частей плана Ядо был поиск Бадди Брэдом. @Dingalinggames Was Brad finding Buddy part of Yado's plan all along? Buzzo does say he made a deal with Yado so he could keep Brad. * В самом начале Painful RPG вы можете осмотреть изнутри дом Брэда после того, как найдёте Чикса мёртвым. Сверху на комоде лежит труп со ржавым ножом в груди. Примечания Category:EN Category:RU